Gamma Dragon Slayer Magic
Gamma Dragon Slayer Magic Gamma Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes lasers. Description Gamma Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Gamma Dragon. Consequently, Gamma Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control gamma rays from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated rays can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Spells Kiskue's Spells Basic Spells •'Gamma Dragon's 'Roar: Kiskue shoots a orange beam like roar from his mouth that has high amounts of energy. [Offensive Spell] | [Long Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Gamma Dragon's Powder Scales': The user release thin powder of gamma dragon scales applying slowness status for the next spell that is to come of the opponent. This status causes their casting time to double. [Status Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 2] •'Gamma Dragon's Breath': The user exhales a harmful gaseous breath of energy that does not directly injure the opponent, after 3 ticks (3 opponent attacks) the opponent take a total of 10% damage. The attack is cone shaped similar to a roar but smaller and harder to see [Status Spell] | [Mid Range] | [Cost: 2] •'Gamma Dragon's Lungs': The user inhales and enhance their lungs, allowing them to hold their breath for a longer time and granting them a resistance to harmful gas/poison. [Support Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 0.5] •'Gamma Dragon's Vision': The user empower his eyes with gamma energy granting them the capacity to detect opponents by heat signature, to spot them in the dark or to spot them despite being invisible to the eyes. [Support Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 0.5] •'Gamma Dragon's Powder Scales': The user strikes the ground releasing a beam of light from beneath their feet. This beam of gamma light is powerful enough to temporarily blind opponents or can be used as a signal flare. [Status Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 2] •'Gamma Dragon's High Kick': The user cloaks one of their legs in Gamma energy, thrusting it at their target. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 1] •'Gamma Dragon's Blast': The user opens their palm and charges a blast of gamma energy that can be either toss in the air to crash down on an opponent or sent directly at them for a direct impact.. [Offensive Spell] | [Mid Range] | [Cost: 1] •'Gamma Dragon's Drive': Kiskue cloaks his body in an orange aura, making him immune to status effects for the duration. [Booster Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 2] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Advanced Spells •'Gamma Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Pulse-Gamma Rush': Kiskue gathers cloaks himself in a tremendous amount of gamma energy and once full charged unleashes it around himself destroying the ground behind him which result in ejecting him at sonic speed towards a target. The result of the headbutt is a mega powerful stunning hit that hits so hard that it send flying the opponent a few 50 meters away at very high speed. (Note: single target secret arts often do 75% damage) [Secret Art] | [Close & Mid Range] | [Cost: 20] Navigation